


To The World We Dream About

by SiriusNebulae



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (doesn't rly follow much of hadestown plot, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eurydice!Quynh, F/F, Fate!Booker, Fate!Copley, Fate!Lykon, Found Family, Hades!Nicky, Hermes!Nile, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Hadestown, M/M, Nile Freeman is So Done, Orpheus and Eurydice, Orpheus!Andy, Persphone!Joe, andy's labrys is orpheus' lyre, but we sing it again, hades and persephone are in love and nothing hurts, ie hades is not evil or capitalist here!), poetry/lyrics, possibly Merrick later, she loves them all so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusNebulae/pseuds/SiriusNebulae
Summary: A story about how all gods are trapped in their roles, how Orpheus!Andy and Eurydice!Quynh are brave and strong enough to try and change they way things are, to believe that love can bring the world back into tune.Even though they know that they may not ever win, they will always try. To believe against the impossible, to try even if you fail,to hope-"Wait for me, Quynh- I'm coming. I'm coming to take you home; Please,wait for me-"
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	To The World We Dream About

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to my new AU, a Hadestown/Orpheus and Eurydice AU.   
> It follows a few parts of Hadestown, but not really. Hades and Persephone are in a healthy relationship and are not capitalists. They are not the 'antagonists' either.   
> There are major character 'deaths' in that they go to hadestown/hell, but aren't truly irreversible dead dead for purposes of this story.

This a story you may know well; about Orpheus and Eurydice, though they aren't called that this time around,

  
This is a tale told over and over again, an old song from way back when,

  
A tragedy, a sad tale we whisper as the years pass,

  
A story in the back of your mind,

  
A love song, about those who try, a love song that never dies.

There is a woman as strong as strong could be, who is a dreamer just like you and me. With a heart of gold and hands that can shape anything she imagined. And though I have known her throughout the centuries, by many a different name, _Orpheus,_ Andromache, The Scythian; in this story she is Andy. In this story, she is a blacksmith, known for making the strongest weapons in all the land. 

It's a tale from way back when, a tale that happens again and again. Like a coin, Andy has her other half.

A woman as fierce as the wind howling in your head, as thoughtful as the greatest dreamers. With empty hands, she searches and searches for what will fill that aching, emptiness inside of her. _Eurydice;_ the name she's left behind for history to erase. Quynh, the only name she knows; all she has of her own. Here, she is a wandering soul, with eyes of steel and outstretched hands. 

There are worlds of gods and men. Just like the coin, with two sides. The above, and the below. The above, and Hadestown. On the road to hell, a story of love and loss.

There is a man who makes no sound as he walks, whose shadows stretch as far as the eye can see; whose soft touches and gentle guidance feel as if the darkness is kissing your skin. _Hades,_ or as he's known this turn around, Nicky. Nicky, who has a husband that is the other side of his coin. Who is the summertime and flowers, whose smile feels like sunshine. _Persephone,_ Yusuf, Joe. Joe and Nicky, with love strong enough to stand the test of time, blooms in the above and below. Life and death. 

Once upon a time, there was a dusty road, a road as cracked and dry as desert could be. A road that leads into a cavern gaping wide, a cavern surrounding you on all sides.

And there are three old souls, dressed the same, trapped the same. A man with hollow eyes from what he has seen, from who he has been  
 _Booker_

  
A man with a broken heart and blood on his hands from being unable to save them all, from dying alongside them each time  
 _Lykon_

  
A man who's touch withers all he encounters, cursed to never know the comfort of another  
 _Copley_

  
Always singing in the back of your mind, the ghosts hounding your steps when the hard times hit. The shiver of unsaid words and lost thoughts   
_The Fates_

A cracked road, hard times. Shadows in summertime. Hearts of gold and empty hands. Dreamers who dream enough to try, a love song that never dies. 

See, someone must tell the tale, must keep the story spinning as time unwinds. Whether or not it turns out well, whether or not dreams and love are all we hope they can be.

Whether or not it turns out well, maybe this time it will. 

  
_Hermes_

  
That's me. I am Nile _and_ Hermes, a coin in and of itself. 

On the road to hell, don't you have one last story to tell? 

A story told over and over again, an old song from way back when

A tragedy, a sad tale whispered as time unravels

in the back of your mind, a companion as you travel

about someone who tries, a love that never dies.

A story,

To the world we dream about,

and the one we live in now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!   
> Kudos', comments, and recs are my life and help me keep writing! I love to hear your thoughts, and reply to every comment sweetly given to me! 
> 
> (Again, I have no idea when I will update this, how long it will be, or when I'll be done. Especially now that I've added this as my 3rd AU WIP lmao)


End file.
